A Flash of Magic
by Deceptive Lies
Summary: Attending Hogwarts was the last thing Sebastian Smythe wanted. Determined to become an Auror, despite the prejudice against Slytherins, he works to free his father from Azkaban while simultaneously keeping his past as Barry Allen a secret. Now, if only Gryffindors would stop being so damn annoying, he might finally get some peace.


Hogwarts school of Wizardry was a magical place, filled of wonder, hope, excitement, and pure joy… To some people that is. To sixth year Slytherin Sebastian Smythe, Hogwarts was nothing more than a formality, a pit stop before his assent to greatness.

Sebastian knew he was special, from the moment he first performed his first intentional spell at the age of 4, a full 2 years before most young wizards ever do. He was intelligent, cunning, and resourceful. He knew all thins, and this was the cost for his disdain this fine morning at breakfast. Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, he couldn't help but wish for a shot of firewhisky. Once more he prayed for the day he turned 17.

"What's got you down Smythe?" Asked his dear friend Jesse St James.

"I'm sick of this. Sick of Hogwarts. There's so much to do out there in the world, yet here we are- stuck in this suffocating castle." Sebastian answered truthfully.

Voice filled with concern, Santana asked, "Thinking about your father again, huh."

Very few knew this, but a grand reason for Sebastian's daily foul mood was due to the fate of his father. Most here believed that the Smythe's, one of the richest and well-known pure blood families, were Sebastian's true parents. He certainly looked like the Smythe's, and like them, he was a Slytherin. However, his real parents are Nora and Henry Allen, a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. But a dark Wizard killed Nora years ago, and Henry Allen, a healer, was arrested for the murder. He has been in Azkaban ever since. No one believed Sebastian, or at that time, Barry, when he said that his father was innocent. His mothers brother quickly took him in, changed his name, and gave him a home, while somehow miraculously keeping all of this away from the Daily Prophet. Sometimes, it really is useful to be as wealthy as the Smythe's. Although, it does help that Sebastian's "father" works as a Ministry Official.

The only people to know the truth, other than an annoyingly pesky little Gryffindor, were the Slytherins in his year. Slytherins stuck together, and were loyal to one another through and through. They would never tell another soul about Sebastian's predicament.

Sighing, Sebastian answered Santana with a whisper, "Yeah, I just can't wait to get out here. Maybe when I become an Auror, I can really find out who killed my mother."

It was time to get to his first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sebastian bit back a groan of disdain. Not that he didn't like the class; he absolutely loved the material covered. He always was interested in the Dark Arts and offensive magic, and this class was all about learning practical skills that he needed as an Auror. No, what he hated was the fact that this class was shared with Gryffindor's. Slytherins and Gryffindor's notoriously hated each other, but it seemed as though there was more animosity between his years than any before it, and any to follow. That perhaps was due to the fact that he somehow managed to get on the bad side of who was to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy very early on: Blaine Anderson.

Now that boy was a complete and utter thorn in his side. He was self-righteous, and had a major hero complex. On the first train ride to Hogwarts, Sebastian made the assumption that Blaine would actually be a cool person, considering the fact that he was an Anderson, making him both rich and famous. In one fellow swoop, Smythe somehow was able to offend him, and the future Hufflepuff boy that he was smitten with, Kurt Hummel. Now, despite his hatred for Blaine, no one could compare to his hatred for his porcelain-faced boyfriend. It is weird however, considering that Blaine's older brother Cooper was a Slytherin, and just about as awesome as a person could be. He graduated a few years back, but Sebastian quickly became his friend. The older boy even used to sneak in bottles of firewhisky for him to drink.

Due to his hatred, and subsequent bullying, of Blaine, Sebastian also quickly found himself at the wrong end of the wand of the other two members of the "Golden Trio". Eddie Thawne was as Gryffindor as a person could get: Brave, chivalrous, and had no warning for danger. Let's not even talk about the proverbial stick shoved so far up his rear end.

The last member of the trio was the one that caused Sebastian the most pain: Iris West. When they were children, and Sebastian was still known as Barry Allen, they shared the same Wizarding tutor, and they were the best of friends. Inseparable, Barry and Iris were as close as humanly possible. This, in turn, caused Barry to develop feeling towards the one girl he cared for the most in the world. Until, of course, her father, Auror Joe West, arrested his father. The Smythe's then took him in and he hadn't seen her again, until the sorting ceremony, where they were placed in opposing houses.

At first, she kept trying to talk to him, trying to reason and understand him, but he kept pushing her away. He couldn't let anyone know of his past, and if that meant keeping Iris the hell away from him, then so be it. She soon got the message, and stopped trying, but every once in a while, she would send Sebastian these looks, reminding him that she was there if he ever changed his mind. But that was unlikely, especially considering the two idiotic gits she kept as company. She was now happily dating Eddie Thawne.

Walking to class alongside his friends, he couldn't help but reflect upon his relationship with them all. Next to him were Jesse St James, a dramatic and rich wizard. He was the first friend Sebastian made after the incarceration of his father, and he was also the closest friend that he had. No matter what crazy scheme Sebastian cooked up, St James would be right by his side.

Santana Lopez was down right insane, and this was during her better days. She is smart, temperamental, and terrifying when she needs to be. She was absolutely the last person you wanted to piss off, as she was quite skilled with a variety of hexes most people haven't even heard of. She was one of Sebastian's closest friends. She also had the most peculiar friendship with an odd Hufflepuff named Brittany, but no one commented on it for fear of incurring Santana's wrath.

Noah Puckerman was the strong, silent type. After his father left when he was a boy, Puck quickly became strong and powerful. Few outside Slytherin know just how strong he is, since he isn't one to speak up. Secretly, he also happened to be in love with a Hufflepuff, Quinn Fabray.

Making his way into the classroom, Sebastian sighed and took his usual seat next to St James and Lopez, on the other side, as far as possible from the annoying Gryffindor's. As the Hufflepuff, people loving, tree hugging, and down right infuriatingly cheery professor, Will Schuester, began to teach how to counter a curse, Sebastian once again wondered why Headmaster David Singh ever hired this annoying, incompetent creature.

Finishing the deathly dreadful class, Sebastian made his way over to his favorite course of the day: Advanced Potions. He was the only Slytherin in the class, taking it with Ravenclaws, since it was an elective only given to the most intelligent of students. Like his father, a Ravenclaw, he held a fascination for potions and its properties. In another world, one where his mother wasn't murdered, he could have been a Ravenclaw as well, but alas it was not meant to be.

His favorite teacher taught the class: Sue Sylvester. She was the Head of the Slytherin House, and as the Silver Boy and Prince of Slytherin, he was her favorite. Taking his usual seat, next to a talkative but nice enough Hispanic boy names Cisco, he took out his parchment and quill and began to take notes. Soon came time for the brewing.

"You know Sebastian, the spider tongues used in this potion have a lot of healing abilities. It's quite amazing you know, what you could do with spider tongues." Cisco told him, in his usual fast paced, excitable talking.

"Interesting." Sebastian mumbled, completely focusing on his task, as this was quite a difficult potion to brew.

Coming over to the table, Cisco's dear, and frankly only friend Caitlyn said, "Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be stirring the pot counter clockwise?"

Looking over quickly at where Cisco was stirring the pot, he noticed that indeed, he was stirring the wrong direction. Quickly pushing Cisco out of the way, he took out his wand to undo the damage, but it was too late. The pot exploded in his face, and completely covered him in the potion. Sebastian flew backwards and hit the potion cabinet. The last thing Sebastian remembered before blacking out was the feeling as if getting hit by lightning…

 _ **A/N So I wrote this as a pre-Birthday special. Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think! Should I continue…**_


End file.
